


Горячая штучка

by fandom_gerontophilia_2018 (fandom_gerontophilia_2016)



Series: 2018 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2018
Summary: Брик не против временного сотрудничества





	Горячая штучка

Впервые увидев Вэллори, Брик подумал: «А эта старуха наверняка когда-то была горячей штучкой».

Сейчас он думает в основном что-то вроде «Ну ни хера ж себе», если, конечно, его мысли вообще можно уместить в слова, а это не факт. Потому что Вэллори и вправду горячая штучка. До сих пор. 

Брик не какой-нибудь ебанутый извращенец, у него не стоит на старух. На обычных старух. А Вэллори не особо похожа на обычную старуху. 

То есть, ясное дело, морщины, особенно на шее, и все такое. Сиськи болтаются — так они и у молодых иногда болтаются, тем более — если размер нормальный. У Вэллори размер очень даже ничего. Не самые большие буфера на Пандоре, даже не в десятке, но есть что помять. 

Брик сгребает их обеими руками, утыкается лбом Вэллори в плечо, как раз в тот момент, когда она стискивает его своими здоровенными ляжками с такой силой, будто пытается выдавить потроха. 

Она проводит рукой по его шее, и он сразу понимает: если скажет «Эй, полегче», то она нахер оторвет ему башку. Ну или как минимум — придушит так, что хрипеть еще неделю будет. Этого Брик точно не хочет, поэтому молча делает глубокий вдох и наваливается на нее всем весом, стараясь не сбиваться с темпа. 

Туда-сюда и все дела. Главное тут — помнить: кончишь слишком рано — значит кончишь плохо и окажешься в специальном мусоросжигателе для ебырей, которые не справились. Может, даже живьем. 

Она пялится на него своим слепым глазом, полуприкрыв зрячий, и стонет, когда, откинувшись назад, Брик шлепает ее по заду, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы под рыхлым слоем жира. Он шлепает ее снова, и в ответ она опять сжимает его ногами, тянет на себя так, будто хочет себе в пизду целиком затолкать. 

После перепиха они поговорят о делах, а, может, если повезет, сперва нажрутся вместе, как мамаша и хороший сынок. Брик старается не гадать, потому что с Вэллори это все равно бесполезно. У нее в голове миллион планов на каждый случай и миллиард задумок на будущее. 

И, по-честному, Брик не против, чтобы в этом будущем было что-нибудь общее. Ему не нужен хозяин и он не будет личным громилой Вэллори, но от временного сотрудничества точно не откажется.


End file.
